farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
M-712
|attachments = Far Cry 4 M-712 *Night Sight HS77 *Extended Magazine *Suppressor *Optical Sight |stats = Far Cry 4 M-712 *Accuracy - 3/10 *Damage - 3/10 *Range - 2/10 *Fire Rate - 3/10 *Mobility - 4/10 HS77 *Accuracy - 4/10 *Damage - 4/10 *Range - 2/10 *Fire Rate - 4/10 *Mobility - 5/10 |magazine = Far Cry 4 *8 Rounds *10 Rounds (HS77) |variants = Far Cry 4 *M-712 *HS77 }} The M-712 is a sidearm featured in Far Cry 4. M-712 = The M-712 is a sidearm in Far Cry 4 that costs 9000 rupees at any weapons shop, and is available after completing the Prologue. The M712 also has the slowest draw speed of any pistol and only supports one weapon mod; this being the night sight. Gallery 04-m712_opt.png|Full view of M-712 M712.jpg|The stats of the M-712 in Far Cry 4 FC4 M-712 First-Person View.png|First-person view of the M-712. FC4 M-712 Iron Sights.png|The iron sights of the M-712. |-| HS77 = The Signature version, the HS77 becomes available after completing 2 hunting quests after completing The Mouth of Madness. Compared to the base model M-712, the HS77 includes a suppressor, optical sight, and extended magazine that adds 2 more rounds, as well as bonus to all stats except for range. Gallery 04-hs77_opt.png|Full view of HS77 FC4 HS77 First-Person View.png|First-person view of the HS77. Trivia *The M-712 is based on the M712 Schnellfeuer, a select-fire variant of the Mauser C96 with a detachable box magazine.2018 June 13, . Retrieved 2018 June 16.2018 June 13, . Retrieved 2018 June 16. *The M-712 in-game in Far Cry 4 is semi-automatic only, unlike its real-world counterpart which is automatic or semi-automatic via selective fire. It is possible the weapon is broken, thus lacking its full capabilities, or that Ajay simply doesn't think to switch to its full-auto mode, as it still has the selector switch showing semi-automatic and automatic modes, and correctly to its in-game operation it is pointing towards the semi-auto setting. *There are a few aesthetic differences between the M-712 and the real world M712: the barrel, sights, spring cover, magazine, and magazine well. Some parts seem to be taken from other variants of the C96. *The M-712 in-game also only carries 8 rounds, while the real M712 only had 10 round and 20 round magazines.This may indicate that the gun is not a real Mauser M712, but rather a "Wauser": A chinese knockoff of the Mauser chambered in 45 ACP, which would explain the 8-round capacity. **This is somewhat remedied by the HS77, as it holds the correct 10 rounds, though still with the incorrect slightly-extended magazines. **In co-op mode, the weapon models for the M712 and HS77 that your partner holds have a 20-round magazine, despite lacking the capacity for such. *Despite the weapon description stating otherwise, no known M712s were produced in Belgium in the real world. *The signature version "HS77" makes several references to Star Wars: A New Hope. In making the weapon prop for the movie, the character Han Solo's blaster was built using a modified C96. The "HS" refers to Han Solo, while the "77" is the year the movie was released. **The description also contains the line "to ensure you always shoot first," as a reference to the oft-criticized changes made to the scene where Han shoots Greedo outright in the original Star Wars. In the various remasters of the original trilogy, Greedo not only draws on Han, but also fires and somehow misses before Han shoots back. *It is possible that Kyrat had the M-712s made in Belgium for their army. However this unlikely, because Kyrat only achieved their independence in the '50s, and by that time the C96 had ceased production. It is implied they are Chinese knockoffs(which are chambered in 45 ACP, hence the 8-round magazine) that saw production until the Communist Revolution in China. References Category:Far Cry 4 Weapons Category:Article stubs